I'll Be Your Superhero
by iDreamcast
Summary: Quinn Fabray always knew she was special and she was right at the age of ten she found out she had super powers, to her she finally felt like she was worth something, she was most popular girl in school and she was head cheerio. Rachel Berry was the glee nerd who always got bullied and always had a mysterious helper who was Quinn Fabray. Could the two be friends of something more
1. Prologue

Prologue

Lucy Quinn Fabray has been special all her life, but at the age of 10 she found out she had super powers. Her parents had told her she was delusional, she was crazy but she knew that she wasn't making things up. Then at the age of 13, she ran away, she ran away to her grandmothers. Her grandmother, Kimberly had always been there for her when her parents had their "Problems" and when Quinn told her she didn't call her crazy nor delusional. She knew from the start she was going to have powers. All Kimberly did was teach her how to use her powers, control them and use them when she _needed _ not when she _wanted_ Now she's just your average teen, but get's calls during the day to help fight crime, she always has to make up excuses for teachers. Quinn goes to William McKinley High School, she's head cheerio but she's not a HBIC she's more nice to people.

* * *

She's the glee nerd. To her being a star comes with a price, and her price to pay is not being liked. But there is always this one cheerio who helps her pick up her books when they fall or tell someone to back off when they're messing with her. She never really knew her name she just knew her as this mysterious helper, who came to her in need. She always thought of her. Thinking of her made her more confident, she always wanted some jock to mess with her just so she could see her mysterious helper.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Rachel Berry was taking books out of her locker when one of the jocks came over and threw her books out of her hands. Rachel bends down to pick them up but the jock then kicks them further down the hallway. "Hey!" A voice says from down the hall. Rachel then takes a second to look up and sees none other than her mysterious helper. Rachel then quickly looks back to to hide the smile and blush that forms on her face. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" "Excuse me?" The jock says kicking another one of Rachel's books. "What has she done to you huh?" "Other than rubbing her gayness in my face?" "When she's just standing there minding her own business! You better get the hell away or so help me I'll make you _wish_ you didn't mess with her!" The jock then grunts as her hits his fist against the locker. The blonde then goes and gets the scattered books. Rachel looks up from grabbing the lose papers she had in her books, and when she did she looked up into two beautiful blue eyes. "Here you dropped these." The blonde says handing Rachel her books. "Th-thanks. Rachel says piling them back up in her arms. "You know I would never expect a small person like you to have all these books?" The blonde says helping Rachel put her books in her locker. _Is she flirting with me?_ Rachel Thought. _No she couldn't be flirting with a nerd like me_. The blonde raised an eyebrow at the shorter girl, knowing what she was thinking. "W-well I'm in honors classes an-." "Hey Q," Said a cheer leader a few lockers down. "Ditch man hands and come on we have practice!" "Alright, I'm coming." The blonde then helps Rachel put the rest of her books in her locker and runs off to join the rest of the cheerios. Rachel sighs as she closes her locker. _And there she goes. _She thought. _Going back to be in the in crowd._ The blonde looks back at the brunette to see that she's already gone.

_I never even got her name_.

**...**

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of I'll Be Your Super Hero. Make sure to review xD

**Disclaimer~ No. -.-**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Grandma, I'm home." The blonde says dropping her book bag. "I'm in the kitchen Quinn." The blonde, who's name is Quinn hums in response as she walks into the kitchen and sits at the table. "How was school, is that girl still getting picked on." "Yeah and it's just because shes in glee! It makes me so mad I-." "Quinnie calm down." Her grandmother says looking down at Quinn's hand. Quinn followed her eye sight to her glowing hand. Quinn gasps as she takes a deep breath and releases her fist. "You gotta be careful Quinnie you can't have things like that happen at school."

"I know...I know." "So any new messages?" Quinn says taking an apple from the bowl in front of her. "Just one and it came in just a few seconds before you came in." "Well...what is it?" "There was a robbery at the jewelry store down on 2nd street and they're also keeping the customers hostage." Quinn takes the last two bites of her apple and throws it in the trash. "Gram, I'll be back by dinner." She then grabs her jacket and heads outs

* * *

"Daddy, I'm scared." Rachel said huddling close to her fathers side. "It's going to b-." "Hey four eyes do you gotta off button on the big mouth of yours?" A man with a ski mask and all black says. "See LeRoy _this_ is what we get for going jewelry sh-." "Shh." A voice said. Hiram LeRoy and Rachel all turn to a woman in a sleek skin tight body suit with, black silver sleek metallic eye mask and her hair pulled back into a tight pony tall. "Who-who are you?" Rachel whispers. The woman chuckles lightly as she looks up and sees the brunette sitting in front of her is Rachel. "Just-just call me Metallica."

"Alright I say after this we hit up the bank down the street." One of the men said as the other grunt in agreement. "Or how about I give you to the count of ten before I...kick...your...ass." Metallica says standing at the door way. Rachel Hiram and LeRoy look to were the woman was just standing then at themselves. "Your bluffing." One says. "Your times up." Metallica then runs over to one of the men and round-house kicked him. "You fools! Don't just there...get her!" One man starts charging toward Metallica she, then walks up the wall and jumps over the man causing him to hit the wall. "I am the only on that does anything _good_." The leader says then taking out a knife and charging toward Metallica.

Metallica throws her arm out, punching the leader in the face. "Never send a fool to do a man work." She mumbles to herself as she drops one of the men to the floor. "Wait I thought there were three I only knocked out two." Metallica then turns around to see the third man of the gang holding Rachel at gunpoint. "Make one move and she dies." He says then pulling Rachel upwards. Metallica takes one step forward. "I took a step. What are you going to do?" "Don't...take...another...step..." The man says.

Metallica takes another step. "Can't walk that much closer to you." The man then throws Rachel down to the floor before trying to run. Metallica then puts her hand out in front of her. "You got ten seconds before I burn your ass." "One..." "Your not gonna do it." "Ten." Fire then shout of her hand and hit the man on the butt, the man howls in pain as he falls to the floor and also as the police come in. "You handle these three I got the hostages." The two police nod as the Metallica walks over to Rachel. "Ar-." Metallica was cut off by Rachel lunging toward her and hugging her. "Thank you, you saved my life." She says hugging more tightly. "It was nothing." Rachel pulled away and noticed that she was wearing the same 'Q' necklace as her mysterious helper.

"What's your name?" "My name isn't important, what is important is that your safe." Metallica helps Rachel up as her dads come over. "Th-thank you! How-how could we _ever_ repay you?" "You safety is repay enough." Metallica looks back at the family who's hugging their daughter before making her way out.

* * *

"So I heard that the Jewelry store down on 2nd street got robbed." Katherine says sitting with her girlfriend Santana and her friends Quinn and Brittany. "It did?" Quinn says taking a bite out of her apple. "You didn't hear I even heard that the dwarf was on of the hostages." "Is that why shes getting all this attention?" The four girls look over to the brunette who is surrounded by jocks. Santana gets up and start making her way toward the girl. "Come on we better get her." Katherine says as she Brittany and Quinn get up. "Oh look it's Dwarf." Santana says with her arms crossed around her chest. "Santana back off, she's been through enough." One of the jocks say. "Yeah being a hostage, she's been through _quiet _a scare." "San, come on back to our table."

"No I'm just getting started." "Sant-." "The only thing that's got me stumped is why you would be there in the first place." "I mean I know that that is the most expensive jewelry store in this godforsaken town, and the only people in this group that can afford that place is Katherine." "My-my dads took me." Santana hums in response as she circles Rachel. "Your dads? To think Rachel Berry the girl who doesn't care about appearances goes to _the_ most expensive place in this town." "I don't care about appearances." "Really because I think that necklace begs to differ." Rachel looks down at the necklace before running out of the cafeteria. Santana turns to the three girls with a big smile on her face. "Alright I feel _so_ much better."

* * *

"Rachel?" Quinn says walking into the girls room. "You know my name." Says a sniffling. Quinn raises an eyebrow before walking further into the bathroom. "I'm sorry about Santana." Quinn says after what felt like forever. "You know what really got to me though? That when I looked up I saw you and I thought maybe _just_ you would stand up for me, I should've know that you were just playing with me." "I wasn't, Rachel it-it's just complicated." "I really don't care about appearances, my dads forgot to get me a birthday present so they took me out to get this necklace." "And while I was there and while I was held hostage I thought this was it." Rachel sniffs as she curls some hair behind her ear. "But then this woman named Metallica." "Really?" "Yeah and she had the same necklace like you." Quinn looked down at her necklace and then back at Rachel. "Ra-." Quinn was cut off by her phone ringing. Quinn looks at who called and answers. "Hello?" "Yeah I have a free period." "There's what?" "Where? Okay I'm on my way." Quinn hangs up and quickly makes her way out but is stopped by Rachel. "Wait! What's your name?"

"Quinn." "My name is Quinn."

* * *

**Disclaimer- No.**

**Sorry it took so long to update I am SUPER busy since it was August.**

**But anyways please Review xD**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Are you joking?" Rachel's best friend Kurt says. "No I'm not she actually talked to me." "Q-Quinn Fabray as in the-the Q-Quinn Fabray." Says an Asian girl that goes by the name of Tina. "Yes." "Rachel this could be awesome if she could put in a good note for us then we could-." "Could what? Be popular, yeah like that would ever happen." Santana says walking behind the group. "Santana what in the hell are you doing I thought you wouldn't be caught dead hanging with us nerds." "Oh I wouldn't." "S-so w-w-why are you h-here." Tina stutters out. "She's here to apologize stutters." Katherine says from behind Santana. "Yeah she's right now if you would all shut your traps I would like to apologize to dwarf over here." Rachel looks up in confusion as Santana and Katherine both sit down. "I am sorry dwarf, sorry that you have dads that spend all this time babying you I'm sorry that you a sheltered little girl that can't even take a joke." Everyone looks at the brunette including Katherine to see her reaction"Well I feel _so _much better now that I got that off my chest, come on Kathy we have practice." "I'll be right there I gotta say something to the dwarf." Katherine says then glaring at Rachel. Santana hums in response before quickly linking pinkies with the shorter girl before going. "What? You going to insult me to?"

"No I actually came to apologize, Rachel." Everyone at the table gasp at the cheer leader. "Sh-she kn-knows you n-name." "I am going to ignore that statement because I know I had it coming, but anyways...Rachel I'm sorry about Ta...Santana she not really good with apologies." "It's fine." "No it's not I know what it's like to have parents that forget things, but that's not what I came to talk about." "Quinn had Santana to come and apologize. I came just because Santana needs someone to watch her when she's talking to people she hates." "I really gotta go. If someone sees me here they'll think I am friends with you." "We understand." Katherine frowns slightly as she gets up. "Bye Rachel." Rachel waves slightly as Katherine nods in response.

* * *

"Quinn you okay?" Brittany says stretching. "No it's fine my arm just hurts." "Maybe penguins froze your arm, that happens to me _all_ the time." Everyone smiles at the blondes comment as they continue to stretch. "I'm going to the bathroom Kathy, could you lead the rest of the stretches?" Katherine nods as she get's up and goes to where Quinn once was. "Alright I have to go to the girls room but I am leaving Katherine in charge." All of the girls groan knowing that Katherine is harder on them then Quinn.

* * *

When Quinn went into the girls room she lifted up her sleeve to see she had a cut on her arm. _I knew I got cut yesterday._ Quinn winced in pain as she placed a cold paper towel on her cut. "Quinn?" Rachel says peeking her head in the door. "Are you okay?" "Yeah fine just a little cut." Rachel walks in further and takes the blondes arm. "That's more than a little cut, it looks like you got stabs." Quinn bites her lip as she rubs her hand over her necklace. "No...no I fell on a broken piece of glass at my moms house." Rachel places her book bag on the floor and takes out her make-up bag. "You're going to torture yourself, let me clean that up." Rachel then wets up a paper towel and dabs the cut. "Your _supposed _to dab not rub." She then takes out some make-up that matches the blondes complexion. "There you go Quinn." "Thanks your really good at that you know." "Yeah I've had practice the football players shove me into lockers sometimes." "But it's fine, well I gotta go I have glee practice...bye Quinn." Rachel then grabs her bag and leaves.

_So those dickheads still wanna mess with Rachel, well we just gotta put a stop to that...won't we?_

* * *

**Hello my Readers, I know it's been awhile but I went to Cedar Point and school stuff and things like that. You're aloud to hate me if you wanna.**

_**Disclaimer~ Nope.**_


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

* * *

"Your arm okay?" Katherine says pulling her pony tighter. "It's fine." Quinn says looking at the brunette. Santana follows the gaze of the blonde and raises an eyebrow. "What are you looking at?" "Nothing, I'm just going to watch what the football players are going to do." Quinn says and as if it was on cue a group of football players crowd around in front of Rachel's locker. "Oh hey look it man hands." One says. Rachel scoffs as she rolls her eyes and walks away. "Huh, she thinks she's all that huh?" Rachel stops dead in her tracks and turns to the group of football players. "Look I don't listen to neanderthals like you and I know that one day you'll have to listen to me!" "Watch this?" Santana says as she pushes herself off the wall. "Stop." Quinn says making everything freeze. Quinn pushes herself off the wall and walks over to the group.

Quinn Then looks further down the hallway and notices that a football was going to give Rachel a slushie facial. She walks down the hallway and takes the slushie from the jock. Quinn makes her way back over to the group and puts the slushie in Rachel's hand and points it towards Santana. _I really hope this works. _Quinn thought as she quickly kisses Rachel on the cheek, she then looks back at the shadow of herself and sighs. _Alright let's do this. _Quinn then walks back to he shadow and stands in it. Everything slowly comes to reality as Rachel looks down at the slushie she has in her hand. Quinn sighs. "Stop." Everything freezes again as Quinn walks out of the shadow.

She walks back over to the brunette and whispers in her ear. "Throw the slushie in Santana's face." Quinn again kisses Rachel on the cheek and walks back over to her shadow. Everything comes slowly comes back to reality as Quinn starts to smile. "Listen her d-." Santana was cut off by a ice cold cherry slushie hitting her in the face. Katherine Quinn and the football players quietly laugh to themselves. Santana then start running toward the bathroom. "You really shouldn't have done that." Katherine says before running after the Latina. Quinn walks toward the brunette as she looks at her in confusion. "Quinn! Are you coming?" Katherine yells down the hall. The blonde doesn't break contact from the brunette and says. "Yeah i'll be right there." Quinn makes her ways down the hallway but before she dissapears she looks back to Rachel and smiles.

* * *

Rachel was sitting in the library when she hears a familiar voices. "I can skip class and stay in here with you?" One voice says. Rachel peeks out from the top of her books to see that it was Santana Lopez and Katherine Smith. "San I will be fine, besides if you miss another class Sue will kick you off the cheerios." Katherine says. "Fine, well...I am going to be late." Santana then looks around before kissing Katherine on the cheek. "Bye Kathy." "Bye San." The Latina then dissapears as Katherine goes over into the far corner of the library, she pulls out her reading glasses and starts her work. Rachel looks around to see that people are mostly on the computers with headphones in, once she knows that the coast is clear she closes her book and sits across from the cheerleader. "And who do I bestow the honor to?" Katherine says not looking up from her book. "Katherine is that you?" Rachel say. Katherine looks up and quickly takes off her glasses

"What the hell are you doing over here dwarf!" Katherine says. Rachel looks at her in confusion as Katherine glances over at the football players walking in here. Rachel nods as she looks down at her book. "You know this is reserved for cheerios!" "Hey is this nerd bothering you Katherine?" "No. It's fine I was just done studying." She says and then get's up. "Why are you here I thought you didn't know what this place is." "Someone's feisty today." "Watch it Puckerman! Don't make me get Quinn on you again...remember?" Katherine says with a glare in her eye. "Whatever, we came to get you coach Sue wants you." Katherine grabs her bag and follows the jocks out.

* * *

"Britt do we have to?" Katherine whines. It was after school and the group was over Katherine's house. "Please, I like singing and Rachel said it was welcome to everyone." "The dw-." "Santana would you please stop calling her that." Quinn says making everyone look at her. "What do you like her or something. "No I don't but could you at least have the decency to call her by her name?" "I lost all my decency for that bitch when she thew that slushie at me." "You're going to start being nice to her and you're going to be in glee club, and you to Katherine!" Katherine sighs as she let's her head fall in her hands. Santana looks back at the cheerio with a sympathetic look and then back to Quinn. "Or what?" "Or...I will have you promoted to the bottom of the pyramid you _and _Katherine_." "_Alright fine, but those guys have to join too!"

* * *

"Alright guys let's give a big glee club welcome to Katherine Smith, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray Brittany S. Pirece , Mike Chang, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson and Jacob Smith!" Says the glee teacher Will Schuester. Everyone looks at each other nervously as Mr. Schue claps. "Look Mr. Schue no offence to the opposing team but...they can't be on the team." "Who-." Noah started but was quickly cut off by Katherine. "Puckerman...you better shut it." "Or what you going cartwheel kick me? I'm shaking." "Huh, okay." Katherine runs toward Noah but is quickly pulled back by Mike and Finn. "Guys, everyone who's auditioned has gotten in, so therefore there in glee club...no exceptions." The glee club groans as the other group sits on the opposite side. "Now...I am going to set some ground rules, now that the football players and cheerios are on-."

"Mr. Schuester?" Quinn says. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I really gotta go..coach Sue needs me." "Uh... Okay." Quinn smiles as she grabs her bag and heads out. "Mr. Schue could I use the rest room?" Rachel says. "Sure?"

* * *

Rachel walks out into an empty hallway to see Quinn getting things in her locker. "Yeah...I know...I was at practice...bu...fine!" Quinn then grabs a black sleek skin tight body suit and a black silver sleek metallic eye mask. _No she can't be._ Rachel thought Quinn then spun around fast, maybe faster than the speed of light, once she stopped she was in the costume. _She is. _Quinn sighed as she threw her cheerios costume. _Where is she going?_ Rachel says she then, moves out from behind a locker and quietly follows Quinn out

* * *

**Hello my readers I know I've been behind on everything. But I am trying...so hope you enjoyed the little faberry notions. Please review!**

_**Disclaimer~Not even close**_


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

* * *

Rachel managed to keep up with the blonde considering she runs fast. _I can't believe it. _Rachel thought. _She has been lying to me the whole time. _Quinn turns her head back towards to where Rachel was hiding to see that no one was there. _She's probably the one who put the slushie in my hand...but how? _"Oh look it's Metallica?" A voice says Rachel peeks her head around the corner to a woman with gloves but at the end had claws she looked somewhat like a clown. "Trickster." Quinn said with a faint growl.

"You still remember me how sweet, it's gonna be sad to see you go." "I doubt that." Quinn says. "Gave you a chance tally." Trickster says then charging toward Quinn at full speed. Quinn runs toward her but doges her claw just by a couple millimeters. "Quinn watch out!" Rachel said but quickly regretted it and covered her mouth. "Ra-." Quinn was cut off by the trickster clawing her arm. She winces in pain as she falls down to the ground. "Quinn!" Rachel says getting up and running over to her."Rachel you need to get out of her it's not safe for you." Quinn says. It's not safe for you either I am taking you with me." Quinn smiles as she moves some hair out of Rachel's face.

"I'll be fine, trust me but you _need _to get out of here." The trickster walks over with a sinister laugh. Rachel throws herself in front of Quinn as the trickster continues laughing. "Who's this Quinn?" She says towering over the two girls. "Your sidekick?" "She…doesn't have superhero powers." "She doesn't?" The trickster then start circling Quinn and Rachel as Rachel continues to stare at the woman. "What's your name?" Trickster says examining her claws. "R-Rachel." "Well…" She trails off as she stenches out her hand and stars lifting Rachel into the air. "Rachel, this…isn't a place for you."

She then pushes her hand forward and as she does Rachel jerks back and hits a building when Rachel hit the building it crumbled over her. "Rachel!"

* * *

**(A/N: There will be POV's every so often)**

RPOV-

Have you ever felt like you were just floating like, your just a cloud in the sky? You're not in a rush, your just gliding along? Well that's what I feel like now. "Can you hear me?" A voice says. I try to speak but I can't, everything hurts. Even my mouth hurts. "Can you hear me?" The voice says a tiny louder. "Is she going to be okay." Another voice says, but this time it sounds more..._angelic_. Wait I know that voice. "Q-Quinn?" I croak. My eyes flutter open and as I look around everything's in a blur. "Grandma, she's awake." A woman in her sixties if not then late fifties walks in and sits down next to me. "What's your name sweetheart." "Rachel...Barbra...Berry." "What are your parents name?" "Hiram and LeRoy Berry." "Is she going to be alright?"_  
_

"She has a minor concussion her arm is sprained, she also has a couple cuts and bruises." "So is she going to be okay?" "Yeah, well I'll let you to talk." The woman then get's up and walks out of the room, now it's just me and Quinn. "What time is it?" Quinn looks over at the time. "Two now." "We-we gotta get back to school." Quinn puts her hand on my chest and looks into my eyes. "My grandmother called in for us." "Is your arm okay?" I say looking down at her bandaged arm. "I'm not worried about that what I _am_ worried about is why did you follow me?"

"I don't, you've been acting so weird and being so nice to me." "Rachel you could've _came_ to me, your lucky this time you only got some cuts and bruises." I looked myself over and she _was_ right, I do have cuts and bruises. "Next time it could be something else." I look up at Quinn, tears welling in her eyes. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died and _I'm_ the reason." "But Quinn, look at me, I'm still standing." "I know." Quinn looks down at me and smiles but the smile then fades as she gets up. "I shouldn't have done this." "Done what?" "Everything, this is why I'm so mean, if I let people get to close I hurt them." She then looks back to me, a single tear sliding down her face. "Like I did to you." "Quinn this is my fault if I didn't follow you."

"No it's my fault if I would've just told you everything I wouldn't have hurt you." "Help me up." Quinn looks down at me with a confused look. "I'm serious help me up." Quinn laughs a little as she helps me up. "Quinn stop being so hard on yourself, I mean I don't know what it's like to have superpowers but I know what it like to be a teen, you gotta let up on yourself Quinn."

* * *

QPOV-

I look down at Rachel's lip and bite my own. _I should just go for it._ I then cup my hands around Rachel's face, careful not to hurt her and pull her into a kiss. At first she seemed surprised but then she kissed back. I felt like I could stay this way forever but we needed air. We both pulled away, blushing like crazy. "That was...nice." I say rubbing my arm. "It was." "It was actually my first kiss." Rachel gushes. "Mine too." "Look Rach, I'm very sorry what I did to you." "Quinn..." She warned. "Alright." I laugh. "But next time _promise_ me you won't interfere with my superhero business." "I promise." I smile and give her another kiss.

* * *

**I am SO sorry. I just got back from my hometown so I had to unpack and stuff...you probably hate me.**

**_Disclaimer~ Still No_**


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

"So what's this girls name?" "Full name; Lucy Quinn Fabray better know as her superhero name Metallica." "Grade?" "10th." "Alright thank you, you can go now send in James." "You asked for me Zolton?" "Yes, I need you to send your son and daughter to McKinley High." "What for I thought Metallica doesn't have a weakness." The man chuckles and takes out a photo. "See that's where your wrong she does have a weakness and her name..."

"Rachel Berry."

* * *

"That d-." Quinn glares at Santana as she sighs, "_Rachel_ is getting all the attention again." "I heard she got in between Metallica and Trickster." Katherine says taking another bit out of her salad. Quinn smiles as scarlet runs across her face. "Quinn are you okay?" "Yeah-yeah I...uh am." Quinn looks up and catches a glimpse of the brunette. Rachel then makes her way over to the group of four. "Hey Rachel are you feeling better." Quinn says looking down at her sprained arm. "Yeah my dads had a lot of questions considering I came back just before I had to go to school." "Wait so where were you?" Brittany says. "I let her come over to my house and I helped her with some of her cuts and things."

"Would you like to sit with us?" Everyone including Rachel looked at the blonde in confusion. "Yeah uh...s-sure." Rachel sits down next to Quinn as Santana Katherine and Brittany talk animatedly about something. "Quinn what are you doing?" She whispers into the blondes ear. "You don't have to whisper, when those girls start talking they wouldn't even notice if a meteor hit this place." "Quinn really _what_ are you doing." "I really need to talk to you." "About what?" "The kiss." Rachel blushed at the thought of it.

"The kiss was good bu-." "Rachel! I am _not_ going to let you avoid this...I really want to go out with you." Rachel sighs. "I do to bu-." "No. It's settled we are officially a couple."

* * *

"Grandma I'm home." Quinn says placing her bag on the couch. "Quinn come here please." Quinn walks into the kitchen and sees her grandmother passing the floor. "What's wrong?" "There after her." "There after Rachel?" "Yes. he's sending his son and daughter. You _have_ to stay with Rachel." "Why are they doing this?" "They think by getting to her they will destroy you." "When do you think they will be coming?" I don't know but you have to stay vigilant."

"One step ahead of you."

* * *

QPOV

Why does this have to happen? I don't want Rachel to get hurt again...I love her to much. "Quinn are you okay?" Rachel says pulling me out of my thoughts. "Yeah I'm fine." "Are you sure your not eating your food." "Ye-." "Excuse me?" A voice says making me and her jump. "Do I know you?" "No, but I saw your uniform...your a cheerio?" "Yeah I'm Quinn." "I'm Rosie." It's one of his daughters. I thought. "Rosie that sounds familiar?" The girl gets slightly nervous. "Well I mean Rosie is a common name so I-." "Quinn?" Rachel says. "We gotta go or we will be late." I nod as we grab our bags and start to get up. "Wait! My brother and I are going to have a little party and we would be delighted if you both came." "Yeah sure, me and Quinn will be there." Rachel says smiling at me. I smile as best as I can as Rosie nods. "Well I can't wait to see you both, it's going to be a night you will _never_ forget."

Yeah Rachel will _never_ forget this

* * *

RPOV

"Hey Rosie!" I say over the music. "Hey Rachel, wheres Quinn?" "She's parking the car." "Well come on I won't you to meet some people." "Rachel!" I hear Quinn say. I try to reach for her but Rosie pulls me away.

* * *

QPOV

"Rachel!" I try to run towards her but two guys block my path. "Get out of the way." I say glaring at the two men. "Oh I don't think I can let you do that Quinn...or should I say Metallica." I look at them both with a surprised look on my face and try again to run towards the crowd again. They then grab me as I start kicking and flinging my arms. "It's going to be okay Tally." Someone then put a cloth over my mouth. Everything after that was a hazy dream, which turned into a black thing of nothingness.

The last thing that crossed my mind was...

Rachel.

* * *

**Hello my Readers, I know it's been awhile. You are aloud to hate me I know you guys love the story. Anyways...review and if you have any ideas for this story I would love to hear them**

**Until we meet again... **


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

RPOV

"Were are we going?" I ask as Rosie pulls me through a crowd of people. "Don't worry, I asked my brother to make sure Quinn knows where you are." I smile slightly as I look down to see to guys, they both nod up to Rosie. Rosie nods back down to the duo. I bite my lip as Quinn's voice flows through my head. _Rachel you get out of there._ Was she talking to me telepathically? I then think of something to say back to here and sure enough I get a respond she was talking to me telepathically. _Rachel don't worry about me, it's you they want. I'm sorry I have to leave you_

_I love you._

I stop which makes Rosie jerk back. "Rachel what's wrong." She said 'I love you.', was I supposed to say it back? No one's really told be that other than my dads and Jessie. "Come on Rach my friends are waiting." I look up at her and shake my head. "No." "What?" "No. I'm not going with you Quinn told me what you want?" "You idiots!" Rosie screamed at the two guys no approaching the bottom of the steps. "You have to make sure she was fully knocked out!" They both look at each other and then at Rosie and shrugged. She then turns to me. "Look one way or another you are going with us." I try to run back down the steps but the two guys block my path. "Ready?" One of the guys say. "Yep." Next thing I know everything fades away and last thing that crosses my mind is...

Quinn

* * *

RPOV

Am I dead? Wait, if I was dead could I think? "Rachel?" I hear a voice say. I sigh realizing that I'm not dead. My eyes flutter open, everything starts out blurry and then everything comes more clear. "Yo' Rosie she's awake." Someone says. "Hi there Rach you sleep well?" She says a sly smile creep across her face. "Let her go!" Quinn say struggling against the ropes that are tied around her hands and feet. "I'm the one you want." "You see Tally I can't do that." "What do you want!" "You should know why?" Rosie then turns around and grabs the side of her face. "What are y-." I was cut off by Rosie turning around, but it wasn't Rosie it was...

"Jessie?"

* * *

**Wait What?!**

**Hello my readers you have yet again witnessed the seventh chapter of I'll Be Your Superhero. Your probably wondering how the heck Jessie portrayed a girl well...you will just have to read the next chapter to find out.**

**Until We Meet Again... **


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8**

* * *

JPOV

"Jessie?"

Rachel say gaining a confused look from Quinn. "Well it sure took you long enough." I say. "I don't understand..." "Let me cut you off there Blondie, what we did is...we switched places, I took her job and she took mine." "Wait. Rachel you know him?" "Yeah I do actually, he was my best friend since kindergarten." "And that's what the problem is. I've always had a crush on you...but you just _had_ to be gay and then you date her." He then gives a hard look towards the blonde. "Jessie let her go she doesn't have anything to do with any of this." Quinn says. "No way I want you to feel the pain that I felt when you have something or some_one_ taken away from you." "What are you talking about?" Rachel says struggling against the ropes. "You'll just have to find out." I say smirking.

* * *

_I knew we shouldn't have gone to this party. _Quinn thought._ I sensed something the second we got an invitation._ "You struggling only makes it worse." Rachel says. "How are you so calm! Rachel, we _need_ to get out of here." "Oh don't worry I agree with you, it's just that if you keep an open mind it will be easier for you to get out." She stopped struggling. S_he's right._ She sighs, closing her eyes as my fist start to turn red. "Quinn what are y-." "Shh." Quinn says. She quiets down as the ropes fringe and fall of. "Quinn how did you-." She tell her to shush, this time nodding to the duo that was outside the door. Once they left she walked over and put her hands on the rope.

"This might sting a little." She says. Rachel nods as she braces herself. "Hey!" Someone says. She gasps ripping the ropes of of Rachel's wrist. Rachel tries to run but someone grabs her. "Quinn!" She screams. "I see you got out." Jessie says now walking back in. I ball my hands in a fist. "Whoa I didn't come to fight...I have people for that."Jessie snaps his fingers as two guys (Twice the size of her) block stand in front of her. "Let me go!" Rachel says struggling against the two men. She tries to spin to change into my costume but it's no use, it won't budge.

"Wh-." Quinn was cut off by one of the goons smacking her down. "Tally doesn't have her powers." One says smirking. "That doesn't mean I can't fight." Quinn says wiping some blood of her mouth with the back of her hand. "Oh really, let's just see about that...won't we?" Both men charge at the small blonde. Quinn runs up a walk back flipping behind both men causing them both to hit a wall. They hold their heads as they wince in pain. Quinn tries to shoot fire out of her hands but that's not working either. "Why isn't this working?"

"Because Tally, when you were knocked out we drained your powers." Quinn and Rachel both had their mouths gaped open in awe. _They can do that_? Rachel thought. _Yes...-static-...they...-static...can...-static... _Rachel looked up at Quinn, she gave her sympathetically look as she continued to fight the two men. _Quinn what's wrong? When...-static-...they...-static dra-." _Rachel looked up at Quinn once more, she could tell that she was getting weaker. Quinn gave her a reassuring smile, but Rachel could see right through it. With one more blow Quinn was down.

"Quinn!"

* * *

_No. _Rachel thought. _This shouldn't have happened, this should all be happening to me._ The two men snicker as they circle Rachel and Quinn. "How could you do such a thing?!" "Hey shortie calm down she deserves this." "_You_ deserve this." She say pushing one of the men. He pushes her back causing her to trip over Quinn and hit a glass jar. "You nimrod you knocked over the j-." The man was cut off by Quinn hitting him in the back of the head. "Quinn!" She says hugging her. "You're okay!" "Yeah I a-." Quinn was then cut off by Jessie walking in. "Don't you dare make another move!" He says pointing his hand at Rachel and Quinn. "Oh really what if I did..." Quinn trails off as she takes a step. "You asked for it." "And you asked for this!" Someone says pushing Jessie to the floor. Lighting shoots out of Jessie hand as Rachel jumps in front of Quinn.

BANG! BANG!

"Rachel!"

* * *

_**Hello my readers I am SO sorry this chapter is so late I am just starting to get used to middle school (gives you a hint how old I am. -like you were even wondering-) Even thought I haven't finished the story I would like to Thank you for all of views favorites and follows. It's amazing how much feed back I get, and this is my first story, that I put on this website . So overall thanks.**_

_**Anyways...**_

_**Until we meet again...**_


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Darkness.

Jessie's lighting bolt was aimed for Rachel but when someone mysterious knocked him over it hit one of the lights. "Rachel?" Quinn says. "Yeah?" Quinn sighs deeply. "Good you're okay." "Wait. Where's Jessie?" Quinn gets up, careful not to trip over any of the lights. She looked to see that the person who tackled Jessie was... wait. No one was there. "What? " Quinn breathed out. Jessie got up and brushed himself off before pointing his hand at Quinn. "You! You did this!" "Jessie, you don't have to do this!" Rachel says. "Oh I think I do." Jessie shoots another bold, aimed for Quinn but Rachel jumps in front. She gasp hitting the floor with a _thud_.

"Rachel!"

* * *

RPOV-

I fell with a _bang_ tothe floor. Everything started to lose color. It became black.

Then gray.

Then white.

The last thing that I could kinda see was Quinn picking me up and carrying me out.

* * *

Quinn paced the floor. She was worried about Rachel. _This is all my fault. This is all my fault. _Quinn was saying to herself. I became a chant in her head as she paced more and more. "Quinnie calm down." Her grandmother said. "Gram how can I cal-." " ?" A doctor says. "Yes! Is She Alright!" "The bolt was very powerful she's in IC right now healing from her surgery." "Can I go see her?" The doctor nods as Quinn quickly goes into the room. When she sees Rachel she instantly breaks down in tears. How could she bring her into this? Rachel didn't deserve any of this. She wished it was a bad dream, that she would wake up and she would have never dated Rachel so she wasn't in any of this. _I wish I could take your place._ Quinn thought. _I-I-It was m-m-my f-f-fault f-f-for g-g-getting i-i-in t-t-the w-w-way. _Rachel thought making Quinn look at her.

_You can hear me?_ Quinn says walking to Rachel's bedside. _Y-Yeah._ Quinn looked confused. Only people with powers could..._  
_

Oh. No.

Quinn looked back; If Rachel had powers she would never live with herself.

* * *

"What do you mean she has power!?" Quinn snaps at one of the doctors. "Apparently when she fell she fell into the substance that was your powers also she was hit by _another_ superhero. So you can see what goes on from there." Quinn was mad; mad at herself actually. This would have never happened if it wasn't me. She thought. This sweet little brunette, gaining powers that she won't be able to control. "Met-." Quinn turned, cutting the doctor off and heading back to Rachel's room.

* * *

**Hello my beautiful readers her is the (late) ninth chapter on I'll Be Your Superhero. The is only TWO more chapter left (including the Epilogue) Review. PM. Share. Whatever.**

**Until we meet again...**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

"Rachel?"

Quinn says walking into her girlfriends room. "Y-yeah?" The brunette stutters out. "I wanna tell you something." "I do too! They said that I can go home tomorrow!" Quinn smiles lightly as she sits on a chair next to Rachel's bed. "That's great!" "Quinn...what's wrong?" "Youhavepowers!" Quinn rushed. "What?" "You have powers!" "How?" "When you fell you fell into my powers and you also got hit by Jessie, I guess." Rachel looked at Quinn. She couldn't believe it. "I am _so_ sorry I didn't want _any_ of this to happen to you." "Hey, look at me?" "Do I look like I am not going to freak out?" "No, but I mean you don't know what you're going to get and how to use them I mean when I first got my powers I fringed some of my hair off." Rachel giggles slightly, as she looks up at the ceiling. "You tired?" Quinn says moving some hair out of Rachel's face. "Mm kinda." "Okay I will see you tomorrow, okay?" Rachel nods as she falls asleep.

* * *

Later that night Quinn couldn't sleep, the thought of Rachel was stuck into her head. _What if Jessie came back? What if her powers kicked in? What if... What if... _Nothing but "What if's" buzzed around in her head. She checked the clock.

_4:10 a.m_

She groaned; this is _never_ going to work. Finally she got up and grabbed a bag and headed out.

* * *

Rachel woke up she looked around the room. _It wasn't a dream. Everything had really happened. __So does that mean..._ Rachel stretches out her hand like she saw Quinn do that one time she was at the jewelry store. A ray of light shout out of her hand and shoots around the room like a pinball. Rachel jumped back, finally the light was stopped, no it was caught.

"Whoa! You need to watch were you point that, you could've burned someone." A voice said. It was to masculine to be Quinn. "Who-who's there?!" Rachel says scooting back as far as she can. "Oh, don't worry." The voice said walking in further. "It's not like I am going to hurt you." "You're right."

Quinn says as a light shoot across the room and hit the man. "You're not going to hurt her." Quinn sighs as she looks to Rachel. "Rachel!" "Are you okay!" "Yeah." Quinn sighs deeply. "It looks like he's putting up a fight." The man then get up and runs toward Rachel and picks her up. "Let her go!" Quinn says through gritted teeth. "Fine!" The man says throwing Rachel to the floor. "It's you I want anyways." The man pushes Quinn up a wall. "Hey!" Rachel say pointing her hand out. The man laughs. "What's this lit-."

The man was then cut off by a ray of light hitting him in the head and knocking him out. "That'll show you." Quinn laughs as she walks over and picks up her girlfriend and places her on the hospital bed. "Nice shot!" "Thanks I learn from watching you." Rachel say smiling. "I think I should stay with you."

"I think you should."

* * *

Quinn woke up and looked to up to see a sleeping brunette. She smiled. "Hey sleepy-head." Quinn said poking Rachel's cheek. "Hm?" "Wake up it's morning." Rachel smiles down at Quinn. "I love you, you know that?" "Yep. And are you going to be my superhero?" Quinn put the eye mask over her eyes and kissing Rachel on the noes.

"I'll _always_ be your superhero

* * *

**Hello my beautiful readers I am sorry for the lateness. I have been distracted with other stories. I hope you liked this chapter. After this is the Epilogue and that's it but for now. PM. Review. Favorite. Whatever. **

**Until Next time...**


	12. Epilougue

Rachel wad released later that day to her parents. Hiram Leroy Berry were scared that her daughter has been missing so long. Rachel told them everything including the part about her getting powers. Her dads were confused on how this whole thing planned out so Quinn told them.

After Quinn and Rachel graduated they both moved to California ad became a crime stopping couple. Couple years later they had two kids a boy and a girl.

"Mommy!" Their little girl said.

Quinn and Rachel turned around to see their son and daughter both floating in midair.

"Oh no."

"Yep. Their powers kicked in."

"Here we go again."

**And there you have it! The end of I'll Be Your Superhero. I hoped you enjoyed it and I hope you liked the little Epilogue. I know it didn't tell much but at least I didn't leave you guys at a cliffhanger. I've kinda been thinking of a sequel but this time the kids point of view of how it is to have powers. If you think it's a good idea pleas tell me.**

**Until We Meet Again... **


End file.
